


Old Acquaintances

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man walks into a bar thinking he'd only find strangers. Didn't know he'd find a man he once loved sitting at the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Acquaintances

The man walks into the Chicago bar, after visiting a place he once knew. He grew up a few blocks from here but it all seems foreign to him now. Nobody knows his name anymore, no one recognizes his face. In a way he's cool with it, he's moved on to greater things, but it also makes him sort of sad.

Besides his family, who eventually followed him away from the area when he got successful enough in his job, he always regretted leaving certain people behind. There was one person in particular he regretted not saying goodbye to, still does actually. He was a few years younger than him but he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He knew it was probably just some fun fucking for the younger kid but he himself always wanted more...always felt more.

So the man, who was now a stranger in these parts, walks into the bar, not expecting to see anyone worth his time. He figures he'll just get a stiff drink or two in him before he heads back to home, far away from this place but when he opens the door he sees him.

Red hair bright as fire on a dark night, shinning in the dim lights of the bar. The man shakes his head thinking, _there's no way_ but as he walks closer he can see the distinct features of a boy he once knew, no longer a boy but a man. The freckles are no longer apparent on his face but they were still incredibly prominent on his arms and hands. 

The man nervously approaches the bar to the left of the redhead, passing him as he does so. He clears his throat. "Gallagher? Ummm Ian Gallagher?"

The redhead turns to the voice and stares at him. "Yeah?"

"It's umm Rodger. Uh Rodger S-"

"Rodger Spikey!" Ian looks at him, wide eyed, finally recognizing him. "Wow, man. It's been awhile."

Rodger smiles surprised Ian still remembers him but then Roger realizes he probably was Ian's first. Guess you never forget your first. "Yeah. Four? Five years? Shit, Ian. You grew up" Rodger says marveling at the man before him.

"Haha yeah, yeah it happens. How've you been?"

"Eh not bad." It's not exactly a lie. "You?"

"Pretty good. Well really good actually" Ian says a bit timidly. 

"Oh yeah? You uh... you with someone?" Rodger whispers close to Ian, careful that no one can hear and have Ian's sexuality exposed. 

"Yeah he's in the bathroom. And you don't have to whisper here. No one cares. Hell," Ian looks around, "I think everyone here knows"

Rodger is a bit shocked, people on the southside know Ian's gay and the kid is still walking. Guess people can surprise you. Rodger then asks in normal conversation volume "How long you've been with him? Or did you just meet or something?"

"Nah we've been together a few years."

"Oh wow. That's great." 

"Thanks. There were some ups and downs but I think we're finally going to be okay. What about you?"

"Oh well I'm alright. Got a good job in New York. Doing well." 

"That's good." Ian could see Rodger was trying to avoid the relationship conversation.

"Yeah." Rodger looks at Ian, almost sad he couldn't rekindle what they had but strangely not jealous that Ian was okay. "I'm really happy for you though. I was always afraid the wrong person would find out about you or some shit. Didn't want that."

Ian smiles genuinely "Ah well you don't have to worry about that. Least not anymore."

Ian sees Mickey eyeing Ian curiously. Ian gestures with his head inviting Mickey to join and Mickey struts over.

Mickey stands by Ian as Ian wraps his arm around Mickey's waste pulling him closer. 

"Mickey this is Rodger. Rodger this is Mickey, my boyfriend". Ian still winces when he says it, still not fully sure Mickey is okay with the term.

"Mmm Gallagher. I get all tingly when you call me that." Mickey laughs.

Ian chuckles. "Fuck you." He playfully pushes Mickey away and crosses his hands back on the counter. Mickey holds out his hand, politely to shake Rodgers, who accepts the gesture. 

The handshake goes on for an awkwardly long time as Roger thinks. He lets go of Mickey's hand and stares "Wait...Mickey... Not Mickey Milkovich?".

"Uhhh yeah why?" Mickey questions.  _Did this asshole have a problem with him?_

"You related to Iggy?"

"Yup"

"Oh shit. Me and Iggy go way back. How is that fucker?" Rodger grins.

"He's good I guess. Same old." 

"Yeah I bet. Small world." Rodger shakes his head then checks his watch. "Shit. I gotta go. Great seeing you again, Ian. And Mickey nice to meet you. Tell Iggy I said hey." Rodger says 

"Yeah sure." Mickey answers as Rodger leaves the bar. "The fuck was that?" Mickey asks Ian. "You fuck him?"

"Yeah, like a long time ago. Before Kash."

"Shit. Wait..Rodger...." 

Ian smiles as he see's Mickey placing two and two together.

"Wait a fucking minute was that Rodger Spikey?"

Ian nods.

"Shit I was wanting to suck that dude's dick since I was fourteen."

"Well he just left. You might be able to catch up to him."

"Fuck you. I only want your dick now"

"Well thanks" Ian says as he pulls Mickey's head down to kiss. Mickey breaks the kiss for a moment. 

"Shit you really fucked Rodger Spikey?" Ian shakes his head and places it on the bar, laughing.  "Damn. I wonder how he knows Iggy..."

 

 


End file.
